


Gentle

by katsudono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudono/pseuds/katsudono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi had never thought that he would have to make himself more gentle in order to make a person fall for him. He had never thought that he would manage to get over his awful break-up with his ex-girlfriend. He had never thought that he would fall in love with a certain sweetheart who was making his heart flatter, named Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayzis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzis/gifts).



> Hello, hello, Ao3 people! Starting off with this note, I would like to thank you for even opening this fan fiction with that weird-ass pairing. But I swear, it is gold. Just imagine that aggresive pineapple-head being in a relationship with Sugamama. Absolutely-- Ahem. Let's get on with the serious stuff.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction on here so. . . please be harsh on me. I can take up a lot of constructive critisism and I'm advocating you to correct even the slightest grammar mistake that catches your fancy; all I want is to become better at writing. I'm surely not a pro but I know the basics. Still a junior high student with high hopes of improving my writing by the end of the year.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your stay!

_\- Chapter 1 -_

**Time of troubles**

 

" _If you dare to step in my front door ever again, I'm going to call the cops!_ "

His ex-girlfriend's last words were surely not the best and most encouraging. More like threatening his whole presence and questioning his future existence as a moral part of the society. Iwaizumi could only shudder at the thought of her and thank the Heavens that she hadn't killed him right in the spot. She was surely becoming a total bitch when everything wasn't going as she wanted.

However, Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel a small part of him missing from inside him. Every time he was thinking about her, a small part of his heart was aching and beating faster at the same time. Incomprehensible indeed. Even though she was truly awful at times, he had managed to absorb that part of hers and somehow, get used to it. He had been living with her for two years, to say the least.

"No need to ponder over your now non-existent relationship, Hajime," he called out to himself, patting the bed sheets with his hands in order to find his cellphone. His friends would surely make his day and lift up his mood, not to mention that they would attempt to take him to a strip club. . . again.

Once he had found the device, he sat up on his untouched bed and began dialing a familiar to him number. He pressed his thumb on the screen two times- one to call the person and a second one to put it in an open speaker mode. The phone beeped two times before a shuffling sound interrupted the deadly silence. Soon, a voice followed after.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," a voice dripping with honey chirped from the other side of the phone, gaining an eye roll from Iwaizumi. If Oikawa was in front of him right now, he would have received a good kick in the gut for calling him like this. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. . . No. Actually, I feel like shit." Iwaizumi couldn't be more honest with his feelings; his friend on the other line would remain immune to any bad word or insult he would throw, helping him to be honest all the time.

Silence was heard from the other line, followed by suspicious whispering. Iwaizumi was quite bewildered, to say the least, but was too tired to even react to that. All he wanted was to get drunk for once after five good months and forget about everything. Especially his troubles, concerns and his final year in university.

"We'll come and pick you up from your house in twenty minutes, okay? Be there!" The sudden voice which had erupted from the phone and the quick announcement were enough to make Iwaizumi yell at the speaker. However, the line had already gone dead by the time he had reacted and he was left off with his cellphone in hand. The continuous beeping from the other line gained a scowl from the caller and he finally locked his screen, throwing his phone on his bed.

 _'Those idiots. . ._ ' was all he thought before letting a smile wander on his previously frowning face. No matter which situation he was in, they were making him smile every time. Not that he would openly admit it, though.

Realization hit him square in the face and he stood up from his sitting position. His legs were wobbly but the petrified muscles began moving after the chilling feeling of sitting the whole time vanished from them. He stretched his hands behind his back before getting back to work. He needed to make himself look good, not like a sleepy panda who had just cried its eyes out.

A quick shower was a bliss for his frozen body and once he stepped out of the bath tub, he felt relieved for the first time after days. Even maybe weeks. Iwaizumi flung open his closet and trailed his hand upon the perfectly folded clothes. He decided to wear his lucky pair of boxers at first and his favorite pair of jeans. Neither too ripped nor too neat-looking. While searching through a pile of garments, he heard the acute ringing sound of his bell. With a stomach tied in knots, Iwaizumi grabbed the first shirt he could find- a pitch black T-shirt with no designs or logos printed on it. He literally threw it on him and let the towel fall on his floor, tugging on his hair to make them look slightly messy. The final touch to his whole dress up was a pair of dark green Converse shoes, just to break the absolute darkness.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and turned the handle, opening the door.

"Hey, Iwa-chan!"

"Yo."

Three persons stood before him, all dressed up casually and ready to go out and have fun. The first one, the one who had called him with that enraging honorific, was none else than Oikawa Tooru, the person who was closer to him than anybody else. He was wearing that stupid smile of his and had his hand raised in a welcoming manner. The two standing behind him were Akaashi Keiji and Kindaichi Yuutarou, completing their small company.

"Hey," was all he managed to say behind gritted teeth. He stepped out of his apartment and closed the door, locking it afterwards.

The sun was biding his last goodbye for that day and was letting the dark night sky absorb all of its light, leaving a pitch black blanket behind it with the tiny stars winking at the humans. All four of them left the apartment complex and entered Akaashi's car which previously belonged to his father. No one had uttered another word up to that moment besides the small 'hey's. That was until Iwaizumi himself decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going, then?"

Oikawa, who was sitting besides Akaashi, turned his body to the side and gifted a reassuring wink to his friend, "Secret."

Iwaizumi was kind of expecting such reply from his best friend. No way was Oikawa going to tell him right away where they were taking him. He had to regret his decision to trust them first. Therefore, he glanced at Kindaichi who would immediately break under his older friend's tense aura. "Kindaichi."

"I, uh. . . We are, err. . ." Kindaichi was truly respecting all of his senpais but he was the bone of contention for the time being. On one hand, he wanted to keep it a secret too because that was what Oikawa wanted him to do but, on the other hand, Iwaizumi was demanding the truth from him which was appealing on him. Truth was that he didn't know what to do; whatever he would do would end up with one of them being discontent.

"Stop bullying him, idiots," was Akaashi's response from the driver's seat. At the moment, he didn't even care if he was insulting them. "Can't you see that he's feeling awkward with all the pressure added on him by you?"

Iwaizumi felt irritated by Akaashi's rude response but remained passive. Besides, they were going out in order to have fun, not to fight with each other. Soon enough, the car was brought to a halt and they all glanced out simultaneously. The neon lights of the bars were being switched on as night was shadowing the town and they were beaming on their surroundings. The young lad felt nervous; he hadn't hanged out to a bar with his friends for four months and it was like starting all over again. Little did he know that his life was indeed restarting from that moment and so on.

The small company exited the vehicle and Oikawa led them in a certain bar which was built right in front of the parking lot. Its entrance seemed quite small but the up-beat music was heard even in the outside. The name was written in a label above the open door but it wasn't comprehensible due to the fact that the spray letters were baffling. There were no guards outside, just a random man who was smoking one cigarette after the other. Kindaichi scrunched up his nose at the funny smell of the smoke when they passed besides him; he had always disliked smoking and breathing the toxic waves was driving him crazy.

"Here we are!" Oikawa beamed once they had entered the bar.

The inside was completely overwhelming. Not because of the decoration or the lively people sitting around, it was the atmosphere which was outstanding and was sparking a small flame of excitement inside each one of them. Akaashi whispered something to a person from the security staff and he pointed at a particular direction in the back of the shop. Without any further delays, the small company settled down on an empty table which seemed to be reserved for them.

However, something was troubling Iwaizumi. Taking a glance around the bar, he noticed quite a handful of persons of the same sex talking to each other and. . . flirting. Normally, he wouldn't be weirded out or puzzled about this sight but something was seeming. . . off. Like there were too many homosexual couples in a place.

"Oi, Assikawa," the young lad called out to his friend, receiving an annoying whine from him. "What is this place?"

A small smirk was plastered on Oikawa's face as he leaned forward, "Haven't you figured out yet?" With an obvious glare from Iwaizumi, he proceeded, "This is a gay bar~"

"WHAT?"

Iwaizumi's loud exclamation caused some heads to turn but they soon minded their own business. He couldn't believe it. He was actually dragged in a gay bar. . . For which reason? He was definitely not gay or even bisexual for crying out loud; all he needed now was to go to a normal bar and have fun with. . . his friends and other ladies. Let's not forget the bottle of jean he would take down in a matter of minutes.

Akaashi clicked his tongue in utter annoyance and stared at the barman. That's when realization hit Iwaizumi, for the millionth time in a day.

"Don't tell me we did that in order for Keiji to feel better," he groaned with frustration, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind which was telling him not to say such thing.

In a split second, Akaashi had stood up abruptly and was preparing himself to throw his fist to his friend, "The fact that I'm gay doesn't deserve some respect in here, huh?"

"Do you forget why we decided to go out in the first place? It was because I want to forget, not because _you_ want to find a new _boyfriend!_ "

" _Fuck off!_ "

A tiny cough was heard from their side, "Excuse me." All of their attention was now turned on two figures which were standing in front of their table. They were surely familiar but Oikawa was the first one to recognize both.

"Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san! Nice to see you after such a long time," the Grand King exclaimed and showed them the two empty seats he had kept for them.

The first one to talk was Sugawara, "Nice to see you too!" He had surely changed; his grey hair was the only thing unchanged on him. He was taller and his whole posture seemed more serious, the childish spark in his eyes had partly disappeared and was replaced with a lively maturity. Daichi wasn't going back either. Despite his body looking more developed and his whole presence seeming more serious than in high school, his sweet smile was still suited on his face.

The two males sat on the two vacant seats and somehow, the atmosphere was more relaxed than before. Even the intense looking between Iwaizumi and Akaashi was paused. Sugawara, who had sat besides Iwaizumi, turned to him. Iwaizumi's eyes caught sight of the male staring at him and he stared back, feeling uneasiness after the whole gay thing. However, all the lad did was to extend his hand towards Iwaizumi with a small smile displaying in his features.

"Nice to see you after a long time, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi nodded and shook Sugawara's hand as gently as possible. Thus, this handshake sealed their fate.

 

 


End file.
